leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Switch (Base Set 95)
print Illus. Keiji Kinebuchi |reprints=12 |reprint1=SwitchExpedition157.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. Keiji Kinebuchi |reprint2=SwitchEXRubySapphire92.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. Hiromichi Sugiyama |reprint3=SwitchSecretWonders128.jpg |recaption3= print Illus. Ryo Ueda |reprint4=SwitchHeartGoldSoulSilver102.jpg |recaption4= print Illus. Hideaki Hakozaki |reprint5=SwitchBlackWhite104.jpg |recaption5= print Illus. Ayaka Yoshida |reprint6=SwitchKalosStarterSet38.jpg |recaption6= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint7=SwitchPrimalClash163.jpg |recaption7= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint8=SwitchEvolutions88.jpg |recaption8= print Illus. Keiji Kinebuchi |reprint9=SwitchSunMoon132.jpg |recaption9= Regular print Illus. Ryo Ueda |reprint10=SwitchSunMoon160.jpg |recaption10= print Illus. Ryo Ueda |reprint11=SwitchCelestialStorm147.jpg |recaption11= print Illus. Hiromichi Sugiyama |class=Trainer |subclass=Item }} |rarity= |cardno=95/102|jpexpansion= |jprarity= }} |jpdeck=Bulbasaur Deck|jpcardno=19}} |rarity= |cardno=123/130}} |gbid=A41|gb2set= |gb2id=A57}} |jpsidedeck=Chikorita Side Deck}} |jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=134/141}} |rarity= |cardno=157/165|jpdeck= |jpcardno=027/029}} |jpcardno=017/018}} |rarity= |cardno=92/109|jphalfdeck= |jpcardno=016/019}} |jpcardno=016/019}} |jpcardno=016/019}} |jpcardno=016/019}} |rarity= |cardno=102/112|jphalfdeck= |jpcardno=048/052}} |jpcardno=011/015}} |jpcardno=011/015}} |jphalfdeck=Rayquaza Constructed Starter Deck|jpcardno=012/019}} |jpcardno=008/015}} |jpcardno=008/015}} |jpcardno=008/015}} |jpcardno=012/016}} |jpcardno=016/020}} |jpquarterdeck=Torchic Quarter Deck|jpcardno=009/015}} |rarity= |cardno=102/113|jpquarterdeck= |jpcardno=009/015}} |jpquarterdeck=Mightyena Quarter Deck|jpcardno=007/015}} |jpcardno=015/019}} |rarity= |cardno=83/101|jpdeck= |jpcardno=012/024}} |rarity= |cardno=119/130|jpexpansion= |jprarity= }} }} |rarity= |cardno=128/132|jpdeck= }} }} |jphalfdeck=Torterra Half Deck}} |jphalfdeck=Infernape Half Deck}} |jphalfdeck=Empoleon Half Deck}} |jphalfdeck=Electivire Half Deck}} |jphalfdeck=Heatran Half Deck}} |rarity= |cardno=93/100|jpdeckkit= |jphalfdeck=Dialga Half Deck|jpcardno=011/014}} |jphalfdeck=Giratina Half Deck|jpcardno=011/013}} |jphalfdeck=Palkia Half Deck|jpcardno=011/013}} |jphalfdeck=Dialga Half Deck|jpcardno=010/013}} |jphalfdeck=Turtwig Half Deck|jpcardno=013/014}} |jphalfdeck=Piplup Half Deck|jpcardno=013/015}} |jphalfdeck=Pikachu Half Deck|jpcardno=013/015}} |jphalfdeck=Infernape Half Deck|jpcardno=013/018}} |jphalfdeck=Gallade Half Deck|jpcardno=013/018}} |jphalfdeck=Garchomp Half Deck|jpcardno=011/016}} |jphalfdeck=Charizard Half Deck|jpcardno=011/016}} |jpcardno=014/017}} |jpcardno=014/017}} |rarity= |cardno=102/123|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=064/070}} |jpcardno=012/019}} |halfdeck=Gyarados Half Deck|cardno=28/30}} |halfdeck=Raichu Half Deck|cardno=24/30}} |rarity= |cardno=104/114|jpdeckkit= |jphalfdeck=Snivy Half Deck|jpcardno=035/037}} |jphalfdeck=Tepig Half Deck|jpcardno=035/037}} |jphalfdeck=Oshawott Half Deck|jpcardno=035/037}} |jpcardno=010/014}} |jpcardno=010/014}} |jpcardno=010/014}} |jphalfdeck=Victini Formation Deck|jpcardno=018/021}} |jphalfdeck=Victini Coin Flip Deck|jpcardno=018/021}} |jphalfdeck=Snivy Half Deck|jpcardno=032/034}} |jphalfdeck=Tepig Half Deck|jpcardno=032/034}} |jphalfdeck=Oshawott Half Deck|jpcardno=032/034}} |jpcardno=012/018}} |jpcardno=012/018}} |jphalfdeck=Snivy Half Deck|jpcardno=032/034}} |jphalfdeck=Tepig Half Deck|jpcardno=032/034}} |jphalfdeck=Oshawott Half Deck|jpcardno=032/034}} |jphalfdeck=Thundurus Half Deck|jpcardno=017/020}} |jphalfdeck=Tornadus Half Deck|jpcardno=017/020}} |jpcardno=011/015}} |jpcardno=012/018}} |jpcardno=012/018}} |rarity= |cardno=135/149|jpdeckkit= |jphalfdeck=Snivy Half Deck|jpcardno=032/034}} |jphalfdeck=Tepig Half Deck|jpcardno=032/034}} |jphalfdeck=Oshawott Half Deck|jpcardno=032/034}} |jpcardno=043/047}} |jpcardno=011/018}} |jphalfdeck=Mewtwo Half Deck|jpcardno=011/016}} |jphalfdeck=Genesect Half Deck|jpcardno=011/016}} |cardno=38/39|jpdeckkit= |jphalfdeck=Chespin Half Deck|jpcardno=036/039}} |jphalfdeck=Fennekin Half Deck|jpcardno=036/039}} |jphalfdeck=Froakie Half Deck|jpcardno=036/039}} |jpcardno=010/014}} |jpcardno=010/014}} |halfdeck=Sylveon Half Deck|cardno=4/30}} |halfdeck=Noivern Half Deck|cardno=29/30}} |jpcardno=013/021}} |jpcardno=010/018}} }} |jpcardno=014/023}} |rarity= |cardno=163/160|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=079/080}} |rarity= |cardno=91/108|jpdeck= |jpcardno=010/018}} |jphalfdeck=Emboar-EX Half Deck|jpcardno=018/022}} |jphalfdeck=Togekiss-EX Half Deck|jpcardno=018/022}} |jpcardno=032/049}} |jpcardno=034/049}} |jpcardno=010/016}} |jpcardno=058/072}} |jpcardno=011/019}} }} |rarity= |cardno=88/108|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=077/087}} |rarity= |cardno=132/149|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=056/060}} |rarity= |cardno=160/149|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=072/060}} |jpcardno=046/059}} |jpcardno=015/021}} |jphalfdeck=Ash Half Deck|jpcardno=022/026}} |jphalfdeck=Team Rocket Half Deck|jpcardno=022/026}} |jpcardno=092/SM-P}} |rarity= |cardno=67/73|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=065/072}} |jpcardno=014/021}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=081/094}} |rarity= |cardno=147/168|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=059/066}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=083/096}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=050/060}} |jpcardno=113/131}} |jpcardno=113/131}} |jpcardno=113/131}} |jpcardno=113/131}} |jpcardno=113/131}} |jpcardno=113/131}} |jpcardno=113/131}} |jpcardno=113/131}} |jpcardno=113/131}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=080/095}} |jpcardno=027/038}} |jpcardno=027/038}} |jpcardno=022/035}} |jpcardno=019/031}} |jpcardno=019/031}} |jpcardno=012/029}} |jpcardno=020/031}} |jpcardno=020/031}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=053/064}} }} Switch (Japanese: ポケモンいれかえ Pokémon Substitution) is an . It was first released in the as a . Card text e-Reader data The and prints include a Dot Code strip for use with the e-Reader, and have the card ID A-27-#. The short strip contains a brief card summary. There is no long strip for this card. Release information This card was included in the with artwork by Keiji Kinebuchi, first released in the Japanese . Prototype s were given the and , which included this card, before the Base Set's official release. These prints have a red border and "Trainer Deck A" or "Trainer Deck B" printed on the back. It was reprinted in the Bulbasaur Deck of the Japanese and again in the English expansion. In Japan, it was reprinted once again in the Chikorita Side Deck of the Japanese before being reprinted with different artwork by the same artist in the expansion. This print had a limited English release in the . This print was one of the possible cards in the Japanese and eventually had a widespread English release in the . It was reprinted again in Japan in the . The EX Series saw several reprints of Switch, the first of which was included in the expansion, previously released in the Japanese , with new artwork by Hiromichi Sugiyama. This print was subsequently reprinted in the Japanese , , , and . The print in the Random Constructed Starter Decks prompted this card's inclusion in the expansion. Switch then saw numerous reprints in Japan, being included in the and s, the , the Fire, Water, and Psychic , the , the , and the Torhic Quarter Deck of the . It was then reprinted in the expansion, having been previously released in the Japanese . Three more reprints were released in Japan, contained within the Mightyena Quarter Deck of the , , and . The Tyranitar deck was the origin of the final EX Series print included in the expansion. New artwork by Ryo Ueda was used for the reprint included in the expansion, first released in the Japanese expansion. In Japan, this print was reprinted in the . It was reprinted again in the expansion, previously released in the and s in Japan. It was next reprinted in several Japanese Half Decks: the three Half Decks of the (and subsequently the Entry Pack '08 DX), the Electivire Half Deck of the , the Heatran Half Deck of the , the Dialga Half Deck of the , and the three Half Decks of the . The print in the Giratina vs Dialga Deck Kit saw an English release in the expansion. No English reprints were made during the Platinum Series, but the Japanese DPPt Era saw more reprints included in decks. The Turtwig, Piplup, and Pikachu Half Decks of the , both Half Decks of the and s, and both Arceus LV.X Decks ( and ) all had them. Switch was later reclassified in Japan as an during the LEGEND Era, though the English prints did not adopt this naming convention until the Black & White Series. The print featured new artwork by Hideaki Hakozaki, first released in the Japanese . This print was reprinted in the Japanese and the English . This card was released in the expansion as an Item card with new artwork by Ayaka Yoshida, first released in the Japanese . It was reprinted in the Japanese , the , the and s, the , the , the , and the and s. Its inclusion in the National Beginning Set prompted a reprint in the English expansion. This card saw four more reprints before the end of the Japanese BW Era, included in the collection, the , and both Half Decks of the . Switch was reprinted during the XY Series in the with new artwork by 5ban Graphics, first released in the Japanese . This print was later reprinted in the Japanese and s, both Half Decks of the English , and the Japanese and . An unnumbered print of this card was one of five Trainer cards available in conjunction with the Pokémon Card Game Deck Building Seminar event held as part of the Pokémon Center Pokémon Card Game School. This was present at participating Pokémon Centers in Japan from October 25 to November 16, 2014 and was open for elementary school-aged children. A 20-card set comprising two copies each of five Trainer cards plus 10 Energy cards could be purchased at Pokémon Centers during the event for ¥100. Another reprint was then included in the in Japan. It was later reprinted as a in the expansion with new artwork by 5ban Graphics, first released in the Japanese expansion. The Kalos Starter Set print was reprinted again in the expansion, previously released in the Japanese . In Japan, it was reprinted again in both Half Decks of the , the and (both released August 7, 2015), the , the , and the . Another unnumbered XY-P Promotional print was 1 of 9 cards available in special packs sent to official Event Organizers in Japan starting July 2016. This print features the Event Organizer logo in the bottom left corner of the illustration. This card was reprinted as a in the expansion, first released in the Japanese subset, featuring the same artwork as the original print and an updated card template reminiscent of the Original Series layout. Switch was reprinted during the Sun & Moon Series as part of the expansion, first released in the Japanese expansion, as both a Regular card and a . Both prints feature artwork by Ryo Ueda. In Japan, the Regular print was also printed in the released on the same day, December 9, 2016. The Regular print received another Japanese reprint in the . It was later released as part of both the Ash Half Deck and Team Rocket Half Deck in the , distinguishable by a small Half Deck symbol printed in the bottom right of the card's text area. It was reprinted again as one of the Japanese . This print was 1 of 9 cards available in special packs sent to official Event Organizers in Japan starting August 2017 and features the Event Organizer logo in the bottom right corner of the illustration. It was reprinted yet again in the English expansion and in the Japanese Shining Legends subset, , and expansion. It was reprinted in the Japanese subset with the artwork by Hiromichi Sugiyama originally printed in the Mudkip Constructed Starter Deck. The Regular Sun & Moon print was once again reprinted in the Japanese expansion, the subset, in each of the , the expansion, in 2 of the , in the , in both , in the , in both , and the subset. The Champion Road print was released in the English expansion. Gallery Regular print Illus. Ryo Ueda |image11=SwitchSunMoon160.jpg |caption11= print Illus. Ryo Ueda |image12=SwitchCelestialStorm147.jpg |caption12= print Illus. Hiromichi Sugiyama }} Trivia Origin Category:Base Set cards Category:Expansion Pack cards Category:Intro Pack cards Category:Base Set 2 cards Category:Intro Pack Neo cards Category:Tyranitar Half Deck cards Category:Pokémon VS cards Category:Expedition Base Set cards Category:Pokémon-e Starter Deck cards Category:Theater Limited VS Pack cards Category:EX Ruby & Sapphire cards Category:Mudkip Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Movie Commemoration VS Pack cards Category:Metagross Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Sky-Splitting Deoxys cards Category:EX FireRed & LeafGreen cards Category:Venusaur/Charizard/Blastoise Random Constructed Starter Decks cards Category:Rayquaza Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Deoxys Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Gift Box Emerald cards Category:Fire Quick Construction Pack cards Category:Water Quick Construction Pack cards Category:Psychic Quick Construction Pack cards Category:Mirage's Mew Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Aura's Lucario cards Category:Master Kit cards Category:EX Delta Species cards Category:Holon Research Tower Fire Quarter Deck cards Category:Gift Box Mew • Lucario cards Category:Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Sea's Manaphy cards Category:EX Dragon Frontiers cards Category:Shockwave! Tyranitar ex Constructed Standard Deck cards Category:Diamond & Pearl cards Category:Space-Time Creation cards Category:Bastiodon the Defender cards Category:Secret Wonders cards Category:Dialga LV.X Constructed Standard Deck cards Category:Palkia LV.X Constructed Standard Deck cards Category:Entry Pack '08 cards Category:Magmortar vs Electivire Deck Kit cards Category:Heatran vs Regigigas Deck Kit cards Category:Stormfront cards Category:Giratina vs Dialga Deck Kit cards Category:Entry Pack DPt cards Category:Gift Box DPt cards Category:Infernape vs Gallade SP Deck Kit cards Category:Garchomp vs Charizard SP Deck Kit cards Category:Arceus LV.X Deck: Grass & Fire cards Category:Arceus LV.X Deck: Lightning & Psychic cards Category:HeartGold & SoulSilver cards Category:HeartGold Collection cards Category:Steelix Constructed Standard Deck cards Category:HS Trainer Kit cards Category:Black & White cards Category:Beginning Set cards Category:Virizion Battle Strength Deck cards Category:Terrakion Battle Strength Deck cards Category:Cobalion Battle Strength Deck cards Category:Battle Theme Deck: Victini cards Category:Beginning Set + cards Category:Reshiram-EX Battle Strength Deck cards Category:Zekrom-EX Battle Strength Deck cards Category:Beginning Set Pikachu Version cards Category:Battle Gift Set: Thundurus vs Tornadus cards Category:Keldeo Battle Strength Deck cards Category:Black Kyurem-EX Battle Strength Deck cards Category:White Kyurem-EX Battle Strength Deck cards Category:Boundaries Crossed cards Category:National Beginning Set cards Category:Everyone's Exciting Battle cards Category:Blastoise + Kyurem-EX Combo Deck cards Category:Mewtwo vs Genesect Deck Kit cards Category:Kalos Starter Set cards Category:XY Beginning Set cards Category:Xerneas Half Deck cards Category:Yveltal Half Deck cards Category:XY Trainer Kit cards Category:M Charizard-EX Mega Battle Deck cards Category:Hyper Metal Chain Deck cards Category:XY-P Promotional cards Category:Super Legend Set: Xerneas-EX & Yveltal-EX cards Category:Primal Clash cards Category:Gaia Volcano cards Category:Roaring Skies cards Category:M Rayquaza-EX Mega Battle Deck cards Category:Emboar-EX vs Togekiss-EX Deck Kit cards Category:M Master Deck Build Box Power Style cards Category:M Master Deck Build Box Speed Style cards Category:Golduck BREAK + Palkia-EX Combo Deck cards Category:BREAK Starter Pack cards Category:Zygarde-EX Perfect Battle Deck cards Category:Evolutions cards Category:Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary cards Category:Sun & Moon cards Category:Collection Moon cards Category:Sun & Moon Starter Set cards Category:Tapu Bulu-GX Enhanced Starter Set cards Category:Ash vs Team Rocket Deck Kit cards Category:SM-P Promotional cards Category:Shining Legends cards Category:Solgaleo-GX & Lunala-GX Legendary Starter Set cards Category:Forbidden Light cards Category:Sky-Splitting Charisma cards Category:Thunderclap Spark cards Category:GX Starter Decks cards Category:Celestial Storm cards Category:Champion Road cards Category:Super-Burst Impact cards Category:Eevee-GX Starter Sets cards Category:Tag Team GX Premium Trainer Box cards Category:Trainer Battle Decks cards Category:Tag Team GX Deck Build Box cards Category:Tag Team GX Starter Set cards Category:Remix Bout cards Category:Illus. by Keiji Kinebuchi Category:Illus. by Hiromichi Sugiyama Category:Illus. by Ryo Ueda Category:Illus. by Hideaki Hakozaki Category:Illus. by Ayaka Yoshida Category:Illus. by 5ban Graphics Category:Holographic cards Category:Secret cards Category:Full Art cards de:Tausch (TCG) es:Cambio (TCG) fr:Transfert (Set de Base 95) it:Scambio (Set Base 95) ja:ポケモンいれかえ zh:替换宝可梦（集换式卡片）